Everything Is New
by Justthisfangirl
Summary: Sequel, a spinoff really, to Burning Up A Sun, it's explained inside :P also, Rachel Johnsen is my OC. Also, it would help if you read Burning Up A Sun first. Enjoy! -the title is sucky, I haven't worked out a better one yet-
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is kind of a sequel to Burning Up A Sun, in chapter three, I introduced an OC called Rachel Johnsen. I had stolen two of my friends names to make this character, but then killed off the characters whole family, and one of my friends wasn't very impressed about me 'murdering' her whole family. So this story is on request from TheNerdyMarauder. (Go check her fics out ^_^)**

* * *

I wearily answer the door to my flat, frowning at the man in front of me.  
"Hi!" He said cheerily, fumbling in his jacket pockets.  
"I'm not interested in whatever you're selling." I muttered, closing the door.  
"Wait!" The man yelped, reaching out a hand. "This is important!" I open the door slightly, raising an impatient eyebrow at the man.  
"You're Rachel Johnsen, right?". He said carefully.  
"So you did your homework, well done, now, what do you want?"  
The man shifted uneasily, fiddling at a bowtie around his neck. I smirked at it. _Who wears a bowtie except for old men and hipsters? And this guy is clearly neither._  
"Do you remember, uh, what happened in 2007?"  
"Everyone remembers what happened that year." I say, glaring at him  
"I know." The man said sadly. "But, do you remember a man at the morgue? John Smith?"  
"What? After everything that happened that year, you expect me to remember one man?"  
The man shrugged, "I didn't expect, I hoped."  
I sighed, closing the door again. "Whatever."  
"Rachel!" He exclaimed.  
"Oh my god, what?" I pulled the door open again, placing my hands on my hips.  
"I need you to remember. I really need you to remember. More specifically, do you remember a John Smith in a long coat, with hair." He waved his hands around his head desperately, trying to show the hair.  
"Vaguely, I suppose. Why is it even important?" I say, frowning.  
The man pulls at his bowtie awkwardly. "That man, John Smith, well, he, uh, he died."  
"Look, I'm sorry about that, I am. But a lot of people are dead now, and I don't see what this man has to do with me."  
"Before he, um, died, he asked me to find you, and give you this. He said you lived on the Powell estate, back then, and I really hoped you hadn't moved." The man said, searching through his pockets.  
"I couldn't move. I couldn't leav- wait, why am I even telling you this? And give me what?"  
The man continued searching through his jacket. With a proud "Ah-ha!" the man withdrew a key from his pocket, presenting it to her with a flourish.  
"Thanks, I guess." I said, taking it from him. "What's it a key for?"  
"Come with me, and I'll show you." He said, his hand still extended.  
"Fine. I've got nothing better to do. But if you're crazy and attack me, I will be really not impressed."  
"Crazy, yes. Attacking, noooooooo." He said, grinning.  
"Now come with me."  
"Okay, okay. Go on, I'll follow you."  
The man smiled happily, and turned to walk away.  
"Wait, what did you say your name was?" I called after him.  
"I didn't. And the Doctor." He called over his shoulder.  
"Doctor who?" I yelled at his retreating figure.  
"Just the Doctor." He shouted back.  
I looked down at the key in my hand. _Oh, what the hell, may as well, I've got nothing to lose._ Locking my flat, I hurried after him.  
"Doctor, wait! Doctor!"


	2. Chapter 2

"So, this, uh, John Smith, he left me a key for that?" I say incredulously, surveying the object in front of me.

"Yep!" The Doctor replied cheerily.

"But why me? And why ... _that_?"

The man shrugged. "He said you were there at a time no-one else was, and he never forgot it. And this was his way of saying thanks."

"Um, ok. That's lovely, and all, but what am I supposed to do with it? I don't need it." I tosses the key back at him, and he caught it deftly, hurt crossing his face.

"Hey! Lots of people would die for a chance in this thin-"

"There's been enough dying, Doctor! I had my fair share, more than my fair share, five years ago. My whole family died, Doctor. Do you have any idea what that's like? And if everyone else is so desperate for it, let them have it."

The Doctor looked at me silently for a moment. "You're still not over it." He stated quietly.

"How can I be over it, Doctor? How? Tell me." I shouted.

"I don't know, Rachel, I just don't know." He said quietly, not meeting my eyes. "But at least have a look inside?" He smiled softly, offering me the key.  
I rolled my eyes and snatched it off him, roughly forcing it into the lock of the blue box.

"Hey, hey! Careful!" I pulled on the door handle. "What on earth are you doing?"

I looked at him, eyeing him carefully. "It says '_Pull to Open_'." I said slowly, as if I was talking to an idiot. The Doctor shrugged. I looked back at the door and pulled. The door swung open, and I stepped inside.  
"Oh my f-" Suddenly, the Doctor slapped a hand over my mouth.

"No swearing in the TARDIS. She doesn't like it."

I yanked his hand away from my mouth. "In the what-tis? And who doesn't like it?"

"_She_ doesn't."

"Right. Because that's so much clearer now." I said dryly.

"Enough talking. Look around, get excited, you still haven't done the best part!" The Doctor said, flapping his arms around.

"The best part?" I said, cocking an eyebrow.

"Haven't you noticed that it's bigger on the inside?" He said, looking at me wide-eyed.

"I was aware, Doctor, credit me with some intelligence." I said slowly. In fact, it was all I could think about. Trying to keep my excitement under wraps, I gazed around the vast room, and my eyes were drawn to the large machine in the centre. Before I could hide it, a small smile formed on my lips, quickly spreading into a grin.

The Doctor caught my eye, laughing loudly when he saw my grin. "See, I told you that you'd get excited." he said cheekily.

"Oh, shut up." I said, and he poked his tounge out at me childishly, before leaping up a small flight of stairs to reach the machine in the centre. I followed him, wandering around the machine's console, trailing my fingers along the buttons.

"How come you've got this then?" I ask.

The Doctor snaps his head up, frowning quizzically. "Hmm?"

"This John Smith guy, you obviously knew him."

"Oh. We went way, _way _back. And when he went, I had the TARDIS then."

"And I got the key."

The Doctor smiled at me, grinning broadly. "So, Rach-"

"Rachel."

The Doctor carried on, not offput by my interruption. "So, Rachel, if there was one place in the world, in the universe even, that you could go, where would it be?"

"Back to see my family again." I said simply.

"Ah. That's a big no-no. Let's try again. Anywhere else you would go?"

I paused, frowning. "I don't know, why do you ask?"

The Doctor laughed, his eyes twinkling "It's just that this machine, the TARDIS, is a time machine."

I raised my eyebrows disbelievingly. "I was right earlier, you are crazy."

The Doctor smirked. He pushed down on a lever, and the machine wheezed and groaned into life, light pulsating from the console? "Oh, I'm mad. Just a mad man with a time machine. A madman with a box. All of time and space, Rachel, where do you want to start?"


End file.
